


Trust

by geraniumsarebeautiful



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Season 3, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geraniumsarebeautiful/pseuds/geraniumsarebeautiful
Summary: Just a short drabble, an AU taking place in Season 3.
Relationships: Phoebe Halliwell/Belthazor, Phoebe Halliwell/Cole Turner
Kudos: 4
Collections: PhoebeCole PhoebeBelthazor





	Trust

They stood side by side, back to back.  
She could feel Belthazor's broad and strong back against her as she stood in the middle of the room. It made her feel safe.  
Before, she probably would have felt scared or uncertain about being so close to him, but now she knew she had nothing to fear from him.  
He would never hurt her. She had accepted that Belthazor was as much a part of him as Cole was.  
They were two sides of the man she loves. They made a good team.  
It had taken a while before Phoebe had made Cole realize that he did not need to vanquish Belthazor, that she trusted Belthazor as much as she did Cole.  
But the most difficult thing had been to convince Piper and Prue, who were still convinced that Belthazor was evil.  
But Phoebe trusted him. She had promised herself never to doubt him or their love again.  
As long as they were united, nothing could separate them.


End file.
